


The Courage of Stars

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dad!Tony, Other, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A little fic of THAT scene from Tony's perspective as he realizes that Peter meant so much more to him than he ever realized.





	The Courage of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/173816896443/the-courage-of-stars)

Kids. Tony hadn’t always wanted them, when he was younger he didn’t want them. Who was he to be a dad? His dad was terrible, he would obviously be terrible too. Besides, he wasn’t cut out to look after people. He was the playboy, the reckless hero, the mess that people put up with. But then something changed.

A few hours ago, Tony thought it was just him realizing that maybe, having kids wasn’t such a bad idea. Maybe it was just him noticing kids and their parents and wondering what it would be like. And that might have played into it some, but now Tony knew where that desire had come from. It wasn’t from nowhere.

Watching his new friends disappear was terrifying. One minute there, and then gone the next. But it didn’t compare to the complete and utter panic that washed over him when Peter spoke.

“Mr. Stark…I don’t feel so good.”

No. Not Peter. Tony could deal with the others, maybe not well, but he could manage. But not Peter, anyone but Peter.

If not for the confusion and the desperation in Peter’s voice, Tony knew he would’ve lost it much sooner, but he couldn’t let the kid suffer. He had to reassure him, even while he was hopeless to do anything.

“I don’t want to go.”

The words echoed around in Tony’s mind. He could still feel the kid’s arms, clinging to him for life, begging not to go. It was too much. Peter deserved better. If he could, Tony would take his place. Because Peter deserved more, he was a better person than Tony ever was. And then he would be here, alive.

Kids. Tony had told Pepper he wanted them. He only wished he had realized he already had one before he was taken away.

“I’m sorry, Pete.” He whispered, holding his hand close to him, covered in all that was left of the boy who was the closest thing to a son Tony ever had.

Broken. Tony had felt broken before, but this…this was worse. He could feel himself falling, spiraling. How could he move on from this? Then a distant voice drew him back to Titan, to this terrible planet that had taken far more than Tony was willing to give.

“He won…”

Two words. But they sparked something inside Tony’s soul, and he glanced up at the only other survivor – Nebula - as anger washed over the pain.

“No. He only thinks he won. But I’ll be damned if I let that purple grape live another day.” Tony didn’t try to hide the growing anger in his words, but Nebula didn’t seem daunted. “So, what do you say? Want to help me avenge the universe?”

“The universe, no. But he killed my sister. I’m in.”


End file.
